Ensemble
by Pokerwell
Summary: É difícil saber se foi ou não amor a primeira vista. Mas foi rápido, muito rápido, o tempo que notaram que precisavam ficar juntos.


**Ensemble**

Quando Fleur o beijou pela primeira vez, Bill teve um súbito impulso de tirá-la do chão. Mas se conteve – não soube como – porque a rua estava movimentada e, mesmo que os dois estivessem escondidos atrás da construção do prédio em que Fleur morava em Londres, Bill achou que não deveria demonstrar sua afobação tão de cara assim.

Então ele se contentou, só por um tempo, em apertar a cintura dela para dar atenção aquele beijo. Os lábios dele movimentaram-se e, nesse movimento, Fleur fechou os dentes contra o lábio inferior dele. Essa ousadia fez Bill encará-la. Olhou para a boca dela, vermelha, inclinada num sorriso desafiador. _O que está esperando, Bill?_

Ele achou que não estava sendo o suficiente para ela e isso o deixou frustrado. A frustração tomou conta de seu sangue, numa corrente elétrica que desceu até as pontas dos dedos das duas mãos fortes que agarravam a cintura da moça. Com a força e frustração que o pensamento dele tinha reunido, Bill empurrou o corpo de Fleur contra a parede de tijolos atrás dela, e ficou satisfeito por Fleur acompanhar a língua dele para aprofundar o beijo, sem nenhuma hesitação, jogando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

A mesma corrente elétrica, Bill notou preocupado, estava impulsionando suas mãos para explorar os lugares acessíveis naquele momento. No rosto dela, na nuca, os dedos apertando gentilmente ali, desarrumando os fios perfeitos daquele cabelo. Ele sentiu que Fleur estava tendo os mesmos efeitos e o provocando do mesmo jeito, então não estava nenhum pouco preocupado em se sentir afobado agora.

Somente quando a eletricidade caminhou até apertar suas calças e Bill ficou a um passo de agarrar as coxas dela para que aquelas pernas maravilhosas enrolassem seu quadril, Fleur demonstrou o quanto ela era má, especialmente com aquele sotaque francês:

– Boa noite, Bill.

Bill não estava preparado para soltá-la. Mas ela se afastou, deixando-o com o peito descontrolado pela falta de fôlego. Os dedos dela não quiseram soltar os dele tão rápido, mesmo assim. Bill precisava de pelo menos um sorriso e Fleur lhe garantiu um, antes de soltar a mão dele finalmente, para ir embora do primeiro encontro deles.

A partir daquele dia não deixaram de saírem juntos. Durante o tempo que Fleur trabalhava em Gringotes, Bill tentava encontrar o corpo dela desfilando pelo local, mas ela era dedicada. Evitava-o no trabalho. _Porque eles se distraiam fácil demais_.

Isso deixava o rapaz irritado. Por outro lado, quando estavam sozinhos em algum restaurante, Fleur gostava de praticar _perguntas _em suas aulas _particulares _para melhorar o inglês e, durante as respostas de Bill, era como se ela só se importasse com ele.

A cada beijo, a cada mordida, a cada encontro, eles pareciam tão inseparáveis que, quando Fleur interrompia o beijo com o "boa noite, Bill", nem mesmo ela estava mais conseguindo agüentar pois demorava mais um tempão para realmente ir embora. Um mês depois daquele primeiro beijo, eles estavam novamente aproveitando o gosto do outro no mesmo lugar, no mesmo horário, mas com mais fervor, mais preocupação, mais vontade e desejo. E, dessa vez, em vez de "boa noite", Fleur afastou aos poucos os lábios para perguntar:

– Quer entrar hoje?

O coração do rapaz deu um soco contra o peito e Bill mostrou o melhor sorriso, indicando que ele esperara pelo convite desde o dia em que a viu pela primeira vez.

A casa de Fleur era propriamente bonita. Um flat diferente da maioria, oval, limpo e organizado. A sala e a cozinha eram apenas separadas por um balcão extenso e branco. Na sala havia a lareira para locomoção bruxa.

Bill tirou o casaco e Fleur o ajudou a guardá-lo no cabide da porta de entrada depois que a fechou atrás de si quando entraram.

– Non é tanta coisa – ela disse e Bill nunca pensou que Fleur pudesse querer ser modesta.

Internamente, o rapaz se sentiu ruim por isso. Se Fleur achava que _aquele _apartamento não era _tanta _coisa, imagina o que iria achar... ele não quis pensar isso. Seus pais não eram ricos e, com uma corrente de fúria perpassando em seu sangue, lembrou-se do irmão mais novo. Quis estrangular Percy quando ele disse que Arthur não tinha ambição e por essa razão eles eram pobres. Bill recusava-se a se sentir inferior, mesmo que por uma garota como Fleur – por mais que ela o fizesse querer impressioná-la a todo o instante.

Mas ele teve a breve e louca impressão de que _ela _queria impressioná-lo. A certeza logo chegou quando Fleur o puxou pela mão e o levou até a sacada. Tiveram que ultrapassar a sala, passando pelo corredor onde havia duas portas – o banheiro e o quarto dela.

Ao lado do sofá, sobre uma mesinha, havia uma vasilha de vidro que iluminava bastante o ambiente. Dentro da vasilha, a água estava dando voltas como redemoinho. A água iluminava com uma cor azul muito característica de Beauxbatons. "Foi um presente de Madame Maxime, ela achou que seria importante me dar uma lembrança pelo orgulho que teve ao me ter como campeã de sua escola no Torneio Tribruxo. É muito bonito, não acha? Parece que hipnotiza."

– E essa é a minha parte preferida – ela disse, apontando para a movimentada cidade de Londres pela sacada. – Só por isso quis morar aqui, embora eu prefira olhar para o mar e não tantas casas...

– Você gosta de paisagens? – perguntou esperançoso. – A Toca vive em um terreno só para ela. Tem árvores e um lago agradável, isso se um dos anões não caírem nele enquanto você estiver nadando lá. Charlie já tentou me afogar quando éramos crianças, brincadeira estúpida, mas a gente se divertia muito.

Ele queria contar mais coisas, mas aos poucos parou para entender a expressão dela. Pelo que conhecia de Fleur, sabia que ela não era muito interessada na vida das outras pessoas. Gostava mais de falar sobre si mesma, não que Bill achasse irritante – seria irritante se Fleur não lhe_interessasse_. No entanto, Fleur sorria para ele.

– Eu gosto como fala da sua infância, Bill.

– Foi boa – ele confessou. – Sabe, eu não precisei de muito pra curtir ela. Tive irmãos pra ajudarem e atrapalharem bastante.

– Quantos irmãos você tem mesmo? Eu só conheci o Roran-

– Ronald – corrigiu Bill automaticamente. – E, contando com ele, tenho seis irmãos.

Fleur sempre ficava de boca aberta com essa contestação. Não deixava Bill incomodado, na verdade ele se divertia muito com a expressão dela.

– Eu sei o que deve estar pensando dos meus pais – riu.

– Não estou! – mas ela tampou a boca para abafar a risadinha. – Não estou pensando em nada, Bill. Fico imaginando como deve ter sido complicado cuidar de tanta criança! _Ma mère_ já fica louca só comigo e com...

– Gabrielle. Você fala bastante dela – ele disse, sorrindo com olhar admirado de Fleur. Pelo visto ela não saía com caras que se preocupavam em lembrar-se das coisas que ela contava. – Deve ser uma garotinha legal.

– Ah você tem que conhecê-la, Bill.

Mais uma vez Fleur passou muito tempo contando sobre as coisas que ela já fez para a irmã. As surpresas de aniversários, os presentes e contou, nos mínimos detalhes, como Gabrielle implorou com teimosia para a própria Madame Maxime deixá-la acompanhar Fleur no Torneio Tribruxo em Hogwarts. "Foi tão parrecida comigo, Bill! Você _precisava _ter visto que _teimosa_!"

Mas toda vez que o assunto chegava sobre o torneio, sua voz se enchia de frustração.

– Fui tão _hideux_! Devo ter feito tão feio para a escola! Em _moi_ último ano! Em terceiro lugar nas três tarefas... e nem completei a segunda – morri de medo pela _Gabrielle_! E o pior de tudo... foi tão horrível, Gui. Foi tão horrível... na terceira tarefa... a armadilha contra o garoto Arry e Arry teve que passar por tudo aquilo... ver Cedrric morto... Oh, Bill.

Os olhos de Fleur se enchiam de lágrimas com as lembranças, a possibilidade de que _ela _não tivesse sobrevivido também a machucava bastante.

– Já passou, Fleur – disse Bill aproximando-se no objetivo de enviar-lhe qualquer segurança. Ele envolveu um braço ao redor dos ombros dela e a levou para o sofá, onde ela podia se sentar para conter os choros. – Está tudo bem agora...

– Non – ela fungou com o rosto no peito dele, acariciando distraidamente por cima do tecido da camisa preta. – Non... _Vous_–_Savez_–_Qui_ voltou... non está tudo bem.

Bill afastou-se um pouco para segurar o rosto de Fleur e olhá-la bem nos olhos, como se não tivesse acreditado no que ouvira. Enxugou com o dedão a lágrima que caía no rosto fino de Fleur. Ele continuou segurando-o, olhando-a como se nunca tivesse olhado a garota em sua vida. O mundo estava cheio de pessoas dizendo o contrário, incapazes de encarar a realidade. Pela primeira vez não sentiu que a beleza de Fleur se refletia por ela ser uma _veela_.

– Você acredita? – perguntou com a voz profundamente séria. – Você acredita que Você-Sabe-Quem retornou?

– É clarro que _zim_! – ela vociferou, jogando a cabeça bruscamente para trás. – E enfrento quem eu escuto dizendo _asneirras _sobre Arry. Ele... salvou Gabrielle sem que precisasse, Bill. O garroto é magro e esquisito, mas duvidar dele é como duvidar que Cedrric morreu! É como ignorrar... eu não ignorro...

Uma súbita vontade de contar sobre a Ordem da Fênix encheu o coração de Bill com tanta força que ele tossiu, para que as palavras não saíssem num ímpeto. Quis contar a Fleur que ele fazia parte da sociedade que estava disposta a sacrificar qualquer coisa para manter o mundo afastado das horríveis tragédias causadas por Voldemort. Ele já imaginava o rosto dela contraído em admiração quando falasse sobre isso. Mas seria quebrar um monte de promessa. E Bill, como membro da Ordem da Fênix, era um homem de palavra. Não a quebraria por ninguém, nem por...

Ele já duvidava sobre o que _não_ faria por ela. Mas, por hora, sabia que o mais seguro era apenas ficar ao seu lado, enviando-lhe o conforto que Fleur parecia bastante apreciar.

Por alguns minutos os dois ficaram silenciosos, Fleur com o rosto encostado ao peito de Bill, que brincava com os dedos dela no ar. Ele se perguntou por quanto tempo ficariam assim, parados, apenas pensando em todas as coisas que aconteceram. Quando os olhos dele fecharam-se num súbito sono, ele murmurou:

– Eu tenho que voltar, Fleur.

Mas ele não queria. E ele não voltou. Quando disse aquilo, não tinha percebido que Fleur já tinha dormido ali abraçada a ele. Ele se sentiu estranhamente mais quente e melhor, e sorriu um pouco para si mesmo, observando por muito tempo a serenidade dos olhos fechados dela, enquanto o dorso subia e descia levemente.

Ele não era mais um adolescente, percebeu pelo sorriso que estava dando. Os hormônios não o atacavam como se a vida dele dependesse de sexo. Não que não tivesse imaginado a noite deles terminando em sexo – imaginava toda hora. Mas não se sentiu frustrado. De fato, sabendo que Fleur não se incomodou em enxotá-lo para ela poder dormir sossegada sozinha, era muito melhor do que a idéia de precisar ir embora depois que transassem.

Na manhã seguinte Fleur o empurrou para fora da sua casa, mesmo assim, assustada por terem _dormido _juntos no sofá. "Sou horrorosa de manhã, William!" e ela não o deixou ficar para o café da manhã, enxotando-o, fazendo o rapaz rir do desespero tonto dela enquanto tentava beijá-la, prometendo que ela ser horrível era impossível.

Claro, quando se reencontraram no período de trabalho, Fleur manejou um caminho até a mesa de Bill no escritório de Gringotes. Não pediu desculpas pela insensibilidade de manhã – ela preferiu recompensar.

– Estou querendo cozinhar. Pode passar em casa sábado à noite.

Ela não perguntava, ela meio que mandava.

E voltou para os seus afazeres, desfilando e jogando os cabelos para trás. Bill costumava ser dedicado, mas demorou um pouco para se concentrar no relatório depois daquele segundo convite para ir ao apartamento dela. Um dos duendes, pela primeira vez, o repreendeu pelo seu atraso. "_É sempre um caos quando uma veela trabalha aqui! Nem os melhores sobrevivem!" _Fleur devia estar fazendo um trabalho aceitável o suficiente para que os duendes não tivessem despedido ela ainda.

No sábado Bill saiu mais cedo do trabalho para ir a uma loja de vinhos. Ele tinha uma quantia boa em suas reservas – esperava que usasse para os momentos mais propícios, mas ultimamente, com a concreta idéia do retorno de Você-Sabe-Quem, Bill não andava tentando economizar muito._Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer_.

Pensou, de um jeito cômico, como sua mãe ficaria ao descobrir que ele tinha usado suas reservas para comprar o melhor vinho da Grã-Bretanha, pensando em agradar o paladar de Fleur Delacour. O vendedor garantia que o vinho nas mãos de Bill foi fabricado por elfo-domésticos do último rei da ilha, há dois milênios, e não havia mais a plantação da fruta que dava o sabor único do vinho. Ou seja, ele comprara uma _raridade_. O rapaz pensou que se essa for sua última compra na vida, era muito improvável que fosse se arrepender.

Estava confiante quando bateu os nós dos dedos na porta do apartamento de Fleur. A moça demorou um pouco para atender, mas nada que tivesse preocupado Bill a ponto de escancarar a porta. A porta se abriu, mas Fleur estava tão afobado, apressada, irritada, zangada, que ela puxou o braço de Bill para sua cozinha sem dizer oi ou sequer lhe dar um beijo, como costumava fazer na maior parte do tempo que se cumprimentavam.

– Estraguei tudo! – ela exclamou inconformada apontando horrorizada para o fogão, que estava sujo como se a comida tivesse explodido. – Estou tentando arrumar o nosso _jantar _por horas! Por que fui inventar de fazê-lo quando você viria? Sou um desastre! Queimou tudo!

– Ei, Fleur, calma – o rapaz se apressou a dizer quando a moça começou a falar muito rápido em francês. – Calma, isso... ei, calma!

– Eu não me vesti ainda! Nem tomei banho, nem-

– Não tem problema – ele sorriu. – O que acha de você fazer o que precisa fazer para ficar mais linda do que é, enquanto eu arrumo o jantar para nós?

– Oh Bill isso não deveria-

– Eu sou bom na cozinha. Anos viajando pelo exterior, morando no Egito, me virando sem a minha mãe. Não ligo de fazer o jantar para nós. Pode se ajeitar tranquila, ok?

Ela relutou bastante, mas no fim acabou aceitando e confiando que Bill não fosse explodir a_cozinha_. _Queria que fosse perfeito!_ ela exclamou em voz alta antes de se trancar no banheiro.

Não demorou mais do que o banho de Fleur, e Bill já estava aprontando a mesa. Ele percebeu que Fleur teve a intenção de colocar as comidas na mesa da sala, mas Bill teve a idéia de transferi-la para a sacada com um feitiço locomotor. As luzes de Londres deixavam tudo mais romântico, ele pensou se achando bastante idiota mas satisfeito. _Francesas não reclamam de um romance._

Não que ele tivesse alguma experiência com francesas.

Fleur demorou a se aprontar, então Bill ficou esperando sentado no sofá enquanto observava os belos movimentos da água ao redor da vasilha. Ele conseguiu estudar que a cada três minutos a água flutuava no ar, arrogantemente se mostrando para Bill. Quando finalmente ouviu o barulho da porta do quarto de Fleur se abrir, ele começou a comentar:

– Tem razão, esse negócio é hi...

Ele ia dizer _hipnotizante_, mas era um afronto dizer que uma lâmpada tinha o mesmo adjetivo que daria para Fleur naquele mesmo instante.

Os cabelos platinados, soltos, cumpridos, com a mecha da franja jogada para o lado contrário da divisão do cabelo. Não estava liso, mas ondulado. Ela encostou a lateral do corpo na batente da porta, sorrindo levemente para ele, certificando-se de que ele estivesse observando muito atentamente o vestido preto que deixava seus ombros muito a mostra.

Ela estava _sofisticada_. Hipnotizante. Ele teve dúvidas se o coração dele batia rápido porque ela era uma veela ou apenas porque ele se sentiu o homem mais sortudo por estar ali, vendo-a exclusivamente.

– Onde você colocou a mesa?

Bill reuniu seu cavalheirismo e a levou para a sacada. Fleur elogiou a aparência do jantar, soando realmente surpresa, mas sua atenção, nos próximos minutos do jantar, caiu inteiramente para o vinho que Bill comprara.

Foi um alívio quando Fleur experimentou o líquido e não fez nenhuma careta, aliás _repetiu_vários goles durante o tempo em que se serviam da comida aprontada por Bill.

– Você até se incomodou em colocar pães – ela observou, achando muita graça.

– Achei que pudesse estar sentindo falta de casa – ele sorriu para ela, numa mistura de brincadeira e preocupação.

Nos próximos minutos eles já estavam conversando tão naturalmente que o tempo não existia entre eles.

– Não olhe para mim desse jeito.

– Como exatamente estou olhando para você, Guillaume?

Ela sabia como ela era capaz de fazê-lo sentir com aquele pequeno sorriso, dizendo seu nome com aquele sotaque. Ela apoiou o queixo na mão, provocando-o sem palavras, apenas um olhar profundo.

– Francesamente – ele disse, sorrindo.

– Essa palavra nem sequer existe! E eu tenho tempo suficiente para passar a falar sobre o que eu quero. Quantas amoureuse você teve em sua vida?

– Amu o quê?

– Namorradas.

– Oh, bem, eu acho... algumas delas.

– Você acha?

– É complicado.

– É uma pergunta bastante simples – ela disse revirando os olhos.

– Bem, eu já beijei um monte de garotas na minha vida, se é isso que você quer saber. Mas não que elas sejam muito importantes agora.

– Então você era um daqueles idiotas, como eles chamam – ela riu dele. – Beijava e saía correndo, Bill?

– Não – ele disse defensivamente. – Tudo bem, sim. Mas em minha defesa, eu sempre comprei presentes para elas no Natal e eu provava a mim mesmo muito preocupado com o bem-estar delas.

Ela riu alto. Era um som agradável de se ouvir. Macio, entusiástico, contagiante, fácil.

– Mas eu parei com isso, sabe – ele continuou dessa vez mais sério, após bebericar o delicioso vinho. – Eu percebi que eu estive perdendo meu tempo beijando garotas que eu não me importo. Cansei de perder tempo.

– Eu não estou te julgando. Eu acho que eu perdi o meu tempo também.

– Quer falar sobre isso?

Ele a conhecia há cerca de dois meses. Não parecia um tempo longo o suficiente para conhecê-la tão bem, mas ele a conhecia. A julgar por esses incidentes quando ele fazia algumas perguntas pessoais e ela dava um tapa muito forte no braço dele, Bill sabia que Fleur Delacour apenas falava (e fazia) apenas o que ela queria. Se você é um cara solteiro, ela havia deixado isso claro, você nunca é autorizado a fazer a uma _veela_ uma pergunta pessoal sem a sua vontade.

Seus olhos encontraram os dele. Lentamente, ela se moveu com o corpo perto dele e disse bem baixinho no ouvido do rapaz:

– Eu acho que eu estive perdendo o meu tempo por não deixar você me beijar agora.

Ela puxou a cabeça para trás para ver a expressão de Bill. O olhar caiu sobre os lábios. Seu sussurro o deixou louco.

– _Embrasse–moi_, Bill.

Bill era fisicamente incapaz de negar qualquer coisa a ela.

Os lábios se tocaram gentilmente, mas Fleur logo se afastou como se alguma coisa estivesse atrapalhando-os naquele instante. Concentrado no beijo que estavam dando, Bill não tinha reparado que tinha começado a chover.

– _Mes cheveux_!

– Espera aí. – Despreocupado, Bill tirou do bolso interno do casaco a sua varinha, apontou para o céu escuro e exclamou um feitiço. Logo uma barreira invisível pairava sobre a cabeça deles, protegendo-os das gotas grossas da chuva. Elas colidiam-se contra a barreira, formando pequenas ondas. – Melhorou?

Ela agarrou o colarinho da camisa dele e o puxou de volta para o beijo.

Quando terminaram o jantar, guardaram os pratos e fecharam a sacada, pois o vento começara a ficar forte. Não era o frio de dezembro mas mesmo assim Fleur se aproximou da lareira, bateu uma palma e um fogo azul começou a crepitar lá dentro, esquentando o ambiente da sala.

Bill observou o relógio automaticamente. Estava tarde e Fleur ainda não o expulsara dali.

– Eu o deixei entediado?

Havia um tom preocupado e frustrado na voz dela.

– Impossível, Fleur. – Bill sorriu na direção dela, que estava acomodada no sofá segurando a taça de vinho. Ele se aproximou e sentou ao seu lado, segurando a garrafa e enchendo-o a taça dela mais um pouco. – Só verificando se o tempo não parou.

Sem aviso prévio, sem falarem sobre isso, os dois se entreteram novamente nos beijos.

Ele quis dizer que tinha que resolver um assunto da Ordem da Fênix e assuntos da Ordem eram muito importantes, por isso ele precisava acordar cedo amanhã. Mas apenas ficou satisfeito para o fato de que Fleur não parecia nem um pouco com vontade de sair do colo dele, nem um pouco com pressa, nem um pouco _feliz _que Bill tivesse parado o amasso só para dizer que tinha que acordar cedo amanhã.

– Fica – mandou daquele jeito autoritário. Mas quem disse que ela precisava mandar nele?

Fleur tinha subido os lábios para a orelha dele, mordiscando-a levemente, depois desceu até o maxilar rígido, levantando um pouco o rosto dele para poder acomodar os lábios no pescoço. Ele cheirava a uma fragrância masculina e excitante. Fleur roçou os lábios, sentindo a aspereza da barba rala no queixo de Bill até voltar a beijá-lo na boca.

Suas línguas se entrelaçam e no mesmo instante Bill encontrou o caminho com os dedos até as coxas dela. Apertou a base do vestido preto e fez intenção de tirá-lo. Fleur tirou as pernas de cada lado do quadril de Bill, impedindo-o ao se levantar. Ela pegou a mão dele, entrelaçando seus dedos, e Bill não observou muito detalhe do quarto dela, só de que havia uma cama e foi para lá que Fleur o levou.

– Tem certeza?

– Eu nunca faço nada que eu non tenho certeza.

_Mais uma coisa para a lista do que sei sobre Fleur, _ele pensou. Mas depois foi muito difícil pensar em qualquer outra coisa quando ela segurou o ombro dele e o desceu para sentar na margem da cama, tendo sempre certeza de que ela estivesse mais alta. Bill observou cada movimento lascivo que o dorso dela fez quando levantou o vestido para tirá-lo pela cabeça. Ela estava em frente a ele, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, sobre a visão do seu corpo, especialmente dos seios que não tinham se preocupado em esconderem atrás de um sutiã a noite toda.

Como que ignorando qualquer plano dela, Bill se levantou. Antes que Fleur protestasse, ele moldou suas mãos em cada coxa dela e a ergueu do chão como desejou desde o primeiro beijo. As pernas dela se entrelaçaram automaticamente ao redor da cintura dele e ele a prendeu contra a porta do armário, beijando-a e mordendo-a, ignorando completamente a cama.

Ela desabotoou a camisa dele, livrando-se do tecido logo em seguida. Apertou as unhas nos ombros dele como uma forma de se segurar durante os beijos que ele distribuía no pescoço exposto. Não demorou e Fleur soltou o primeiro gemido da noite quando ele abocanhou um dos mamilos dela com uma fome voraz.

Como se fosse um jogo de ação e reação, Fleur o afastou e os dois se encararam muito ofegantes. Percebendo que ele não era facilmente levado por dois pares de belos seios, a francesa o empurrou na cama, forçando-o se deitar novamente. Bill estava sorrindo pela frustração dela, mas Fleur soube o calar com apenas um simples, rápido, forte aperto por cima da calça dele.

Foi a vez de Fleur sorrir.

– Já? – provocou completamente admirada que Bill estivesse tão indiscretamente duro, logo no começo.

– É sua culpa.

Ela apenas riu, nem um pouco arrependida.

Bill deixou os dedos dela medirem seu tamanho por cima do tecido. Enquanto isso, enquanto ela o acariciava, foi atenciosa com o dorso dele. Beijou cada pedacinho da clavícula, enquanto abria o zíper, até abaixo do umbigo, deixando rastros da umidade de seus lábios deliciosamente delicados por toda a pele do ruivo. Todo o movimento dela era delicado, mas nem um pouco inocente, especialmente agora que ela tinha colocado a mão dentro da cueca dele, para um pouco mais de contato.

No segundo depois, Bill deixou escapar um palavrão. A calça dele estava nos seus tornozelos e os lábios de Fleur atenciosos na ponta da ereção. Não foi por falta de tentativa que Fleur não conseguiu colocá-lo inteiro na boca, porque ela tentou, chupando vagarosamente e lambendo sem pudor, lubrificando-o, sentindo-o e testando seu próprio prazer. Nunca fizera tanta questão, nunca achou que devesse se esforçar para isso. Mas Bill a deixava num sentimento contraditório e com ele, nunca sabia se ser uma_ veela _era suficiente. Com Bill ela queria ser mais do que ela era.

Eles voltaram a se beijar, o rapaz com os braços fortes ao redor do corpo dela, deslizando de um modo provocativo o dedo indicador por sua espinha dorsal. Arrepiada, Fleur sentiu o corpo virar para o outro lado quando Bill trocou a posição. De joelhos, ele segurou o elástico da calcinha dela, descendo por aquelas belas pernas até jogar a peça no chão. Observou Fleur ali embaixo dele, sorrindo com o olhar, a respiração descontrolada. Ele quis experimentar cada pedaço da pele dela e assim o fez, começando, alucinadamente, pelos tornozelos.

– Bill – ela exclamou, arqueando o corpo num prazer iminente antes mesmo do rapaz alcançar a língua habilidosa na sua virilha. Dedicado, ele detectou a umidade da entrada dela, introduzindo um dedo no momento que jogou a língua na direção do clitóris. Fleur agarrou o lençol, as pontas dos dedos ficaram brancas pelo aperto, e ela fez de tudo para não soar tão desesperada por mais do que toque dele.

Falou algo em francês, mas só pelo tom de voz Bill soube que era uma ordem. Acreditou que ela estava pedindo para ele não parar. Mas negação em francês era muito complicado de entender.

Parou, prolongando um beijo e chupando-a. Pela frustração nos olhos dela, provavelmente ela esteve mesmo mandando-o não parar.

Bill se inclinou para que pudesse beijá-la, acomodando-se no espaço aberto entre as pernas dela, pouco depois que conjurou um preservativo. As unhas bem feitas roçaram o peito dele e desceram até as nádegas, forçando-o a penetrá-la.

Um pedaço do cabelo cumprido do ruivo estava caído sobre seus olhos. Fleur não desviou os dela um minuto sequer dos dele, fazendo uma breve expressão de dor quando Bill empurrou mais um pouco o sexo dentro dela.

_Cacete, ela é apertada._

Antes de ficar mais excitado com isso, Bill se desesperou por um momento. Fleur exibia tanta sensualidade devido aos genes de suas ancestrais veelas, que Bill nunca parou para duvidar que ela não fosse virgem.

Pensou em tirar essa dúvida, mas Fleur notou a inércia do rapaz e começou, lentamente só no início, a mover o próprio quadril na direção dele, demonstrando que ela já sabia o que estava fazendo.

Depois o desespero foi se transformando numa ferocidade que Bill só conseguiu controlar porque estava deslizando deliciosamente dentro dela. Pensou nos idiotas que já estiveram assim com ela e se sentiu obrigado a ser melhor do que qualquer um deles. Apertou os seios, beijou o pescoço, mordeu levemente o ombro, desceu os lábios para os seios e abocanhou os dois alternadamente.

– Oh, Guillaume, oh. _Rápido_.

Como ele era fisicamente incapaz de negar alguma coisa a ela, Bill assim o fez. Mas depois voltou a ter uma calmaria excitante e se achou que Fleur fosse se irritar por isso, enganou-se. Ele estava conseguindo impulsionar a extensão do membro contra o ponto estratégico dentro dela, de modo que ela jogava a cabeça para trás e apertava as costas dele com as unhas.

Somente quando Fleur ficou no comando – o dorso lascivo se movendo em cima do colo dele – a coisa toda foi para um nível tão luxuriante que Bill precisou se segurar para não acabar, porque ela não parecia nem perto de atingir o orgasmo – e ele _queria _fazê-la ter isso naquela noite. E em todas as noites que tiverem.

Ele não ousou atrapalhar os movimentos dela contra seu colo, preferindo só usar as mãos para ajudá-la a manusear o corpo, subindo e descendo. Ela apertava os dedos dele com força, levando-os para sua virilha demonstrando o que queria que Bill fizesse. Ele acariciava o clitóris dela, esfregando os dedos com rapidez. Hipnotizado pelo prazer que isso transmitia a ele, observou com certa fome o momento que Fleur pegou os dedos dele novamente para beijá-los e, depois, chupá-los, dando uma mordida inebriante.

_Se fosse possível morrer de prazer, aquele seria o momento perfeito_.

Os gemidos dela ficaram pesados e altos, ela já não media o esforço que fazia para se esfregar em cima dele.

Ele tentou avisar que estava chegando, mas Fleur estava buscando isso com todas as suas forças então não deu um jeito de parar com aqueles movimentos. Ela o olhou profundamente, inclinando o dorso para frente, de modo que os seios ficassem esmagados contra o peito forte do rapaz. Ela mordeu a boca dele, entrelaçando seus dedos acima da cabeça dele. Fleur não lembrava de ficar tão enlouquecida com um rapaz antes. Geralmente, era sempre o contrário.

– Goza, Bill – o pedido foi o mais altruísta que já saiu da voz autoritária e arrogante de Fleur. Seus lábios estavam apenas colados, impossível sustentar beijos agora, por que o fôlego era limitado. – O que... está fazendo? Oh!

Ela era tão leve que não foi difícil segurá-la para poder trocar a posição. Ignorando a vontade inexorável de gozar, Bill desceu entre as pernas de Fleur novamente, apertou os lábios contra o clitóris, penetrando com três dedos. Ele não parou até que ela apertasse os cabelos dele, gritasse com desespero e tremesse até as pontas do pé que se contraíam involuntariamente pelo orgasmo. Foi prolongado o suficiente para ele voltar a penetrá-la. Foi com uma expressão de puro êxtase que ele urrou ao finalizar, ainda dentro dela.

Ele caiu com exaustão em cima dela, apoiando os braços para não machucá-la com seu peso. Fleur distribuiu beijos pelo seu rosto e, como se o mundo desaparecesse, ela o abraçou.

Descansaram assim. Bill foi o último que parou de ofegar. Quando estava tudo muito silencioso, com Fleur apenas acariciando a nuca molhada de suor de Bill, ele murmurou:

– Isso assusta você?

– O quê? – ela se deitou ao seu lado e ele ficou acariciando distraidamente a lateral do corpo dela quando os dois se encaram.

– Estamos indo rápido demais. Parece anos, eu sei, mas só foram três meses até agora.

– _Você _est assustado com isso, Bill? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha desafiadoramente.

O sorriso dele era tranqüilo, como sempre.

– Eu não sou tão fácil de assustar _assim_.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso.

– Ainda bem – ela beijou a mão dele levemente. – Porque de tanta coisa que pode acontecer... c'est que menos me assusta. E mesmo se me assusta um pouco, não é um medo que me faz querer fugir. Eu non quero fugir.

Ela fechou os olhos, encerrando o assunto. Bill continuou a observá-la, durante muito tempo naquela primeira noite que tiveram juntos. _Não quero fugir_. Se tinha algo que Bill precisava, era de alguém que estivesse disposto a enfrentar com ele o iminente, o inevitável, e até mesmo uma guerra.

O rapaz acordou na manhã seguinte com uma sensação contraditória entre satisfação e preocupação. O aroma do perfume de Fleur ao seu lado o lembrou das coisas que eles fizeram na noite passada. Quis acordá-la, quis repetir tudo, mas ainda era muito cedo e a serenidade em seus movimentos respiratórios eram de dar inveja. Ela dormia tão tranquila.

Cuidadosamente, tirou o cabelo dela que caía em seu rosto, depois percebeu que a mão direita dele estava formigando embaixo do corpo dela a noite toda. Ele conseguiu, mais cuidadosamente ainda, tirá-lo dali. Mas o mais difícil foi a mão esquerda. Eles estavam abraçados de conchinha e os dedos dela entrelaçavam frouxamente os seus perto de seu rosto. Quando Bill fez o menor movimento para afastar, Fleur apertou ainda mais forte os dedos dele.

Ele tentou não rir. Finalmente conseguiu se levantar da cama e encontrar suas roupas pelos chãos.

Quando _Fleur _acordou, o sol batia em seu rosto. Ela apalpou o travesseiro ao seu lado e acordou assustada. Bill não estava mais lá. Antes, no entanto, de sentir raiva e querer amaldiçoá-lo, viu que ao pé da cama tinha um café da manhã maravilhoso esperando para ser deliciado em cima de uma bandeja prateada. Ela se ajoelhou e pegou uma uva para colocar na boca, sorrindo. Foi quando notou que uma carta estava grudada na garrafa do vinho que Bill comprara para ela.

_Seria uma maldade tremenda se eu te acordasse. Você estava babando tão maravilhosamente. Eu tenho assuntos para resolver aqui – assuntos muito importantes, caso contrário eu não me mexeria para ir embora – por isso tive que sair às pressas._

_Alguém precisa tacar um balaço na minha cabeça, não vou esquecer essa noite tão fácil assim, então é, eu não vou fugir também. Mesmo se eu quisesse, você tem mãos de garras! Não que eu reclame de mulheres assim._

_Se precisar de mim, não hesite em me mandar uma coruja. Aparato aí imediatamente._

_Tente não sentir muito a minha falta, mesmo assim. Vamos repetir tudo até você se cansar._

_Caso se cansar._

_Eu acho que não vou._

_Seu Bill._


End file.
